It's Just Routine
by SuperPieFanFictions
Summary: In Honor Of The End Of Little Busters! Season One. A Series Of Oneshots Depicting The Morning Routines Of Each Of The Characters. My Thoughts Will Be Displayed At The End Of Each Chapter. This Is The Anime World. I Do Not Own Little Busters!. All Rights Belong To Their Respective Owners. /Project Terminated/
1. Rin's Morning

**Morning One - Rin Natsume**

**An Unwillingness To Awaken**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Click._

The beeping came at the same time it always did, and the small hand that always turned it off came to it right after. The large, red numbers read '6:00' just like every other morning. Also just like every morning, there was the rustling of blankets, and the almost inaudible groan of the small girl who _really_ didn't want to get up.

"Too early."

_Nyah._ A small meow could be heard from underneath the bed, indicating hunger. But there was a problem. Like she had said, it was way too early, and she didn't want to wake up. Her bed was cozy, warm, and snuggly. Everything outside that bed was cold, unwelcoming, and hateful. _Nyah._

"Lennon. Shutup." _Nyah. Nyah._ Despite her warning, the small white cat kept meowing at her, and eventually came out from under the bed and stretched his tiny body. From the small space between her blanket and the bed, she could see his little yellow eyes stare back at her as he sat down.

It went quiet, and his eyes didn't move. Those yellow, bright, piercing eyes. His left ear flicked once, and his tail was visibly sliding from left to right on the floor. He was moving, but it was quiet. Too quiet… A small bead of sweat moved down her cheek, and her eyes remained transfixed on his.

_Nya-_

"Oh, ALRIGHT!" The blankets flew high into the air, just barely missing scraping the ceiling, and fell down upon her brown hair, instantly recovering her. After a few more seconds, they were cast aside, revealing an annoyed expression on the face of a kneeling Rin. "Do we have to do this every morning, Lennon?"

She wore a plain white, sleeveless, extremely loose shirt, and a small pair of blue cloth short-shorts, which were also loose. Her hair wasn't done up, so just fell down below the backs of her knees as she, reluctantly, got off of her bed.

_Nyah._

"Yes, yes." She bent down and reached out her hand, rubbing her palm along the cat's head. "You're very cute, Lennon." The small cat simply rubbed his head back against her hand, and looked at her when she stopped petting him. Standing up straight again, she looked at the curtains covering the massive sliding door that led to the small balcony outside her room.

The curtain was still drawn closed, but she could tell just by looking that it was still dark outside, and that the sun was only just beginning to rise up over the hill.

_Nyah._ Her attention was drawn back to the white cat, who was still staring at her.

"I guess you're hungry, huh?" With a yawn, she walked over to the small cabinet that she used to hide her cat food and pulled out a small tin can from behind a couple boxes of snacks. As soon as she pulled the tab, and the metal started to scrape, the cat was rubbing around her legs, purring like crazy.

Rin now walked over to the bowl hidden in the corner and dumped the contents of the can into it, using her finger to get it all out. After she was done, the cat trotted away from her legs and began to eat the food that was now in the bowl.

After throwing the can away under some other trash - she had to make sure the Disciplinary Committee didn't find it - and wiping her finger of the excess food, she walked to the bathroom door. Before stepping inside, she glanced back at the clock, which now read '6:14'.

"Good, I can take my time." Pleased with the fact that she could have a nice, long bath to wake herself up, Rin walked onto the tile floor and shut the door behind her. There was a small squeak from inside, meaning that she had turned the water on, and the room was filled with the noise of running water.

Eventually, the sound of water spraying and smacking against ceramic that rang out through the small room ended, and the entire place went quiet again. There were no noises that permeated the walls, nor was there any sound within the walls either. Everything was quiet, and peaceful.

After four minutes of utter silence, the door cracked open, and steam rolled out just above the floor. Soon after the steam ended, a leg stepped out and began to walk across the floor. But something caught Rin's attention, and made her panic.

The alarm clock on her end table now read '6:46'.

"Crap! Over half an hour!?" She grabbed the towel around her shoulders and threw it back into the bathroom, slamming the door shut soon after. "I have to get dressed and get to first period!" She quickly dashed to the table that her uniform rested on and began to get dressed.

After she firmly tied the small bell around her hair which sealed it into her usual ponytail, she took another look at the clock. '6:52'. She quickly found her shoes, which had been carelessly tossed under the bed after she got inside the day before, and slipped them over her feet, then made a dash for the front door.

"I'm off, Len-" It hit her. "CRAP!" She turned around and scooped the cat into one hand, quickly opening her glass door still behind the curtains and tossing him out onto the balcony. "Gonna be late!" After shutting the door, she made another dash for her front door. She grabbed the small key from her counter as she ran out, and locked the door back as she shut it.

The sound of Rin's frantic footsteps going down the hallway could be heard for a few seconds from inside the room, but gradually faded away. And it was quiet again. No more sounds went on in or around the room, and the air just hung with silence. Everything was at peace again.

* * *

Pie's Thoughts: I'm Not Entirely Sure If Rin Lives Alone, So Leave It Alone If She Doesn't - I Think That Cats Wouldn't Be Allowed Inside Dorms, So She Has To Hide Food And The Likes From Someone Like A Head Girl, That Would Do Random "Room Checks" - I Like To Picture Each Room With Its Own Little Balcony, Since The Dorms At The Local College Near Where I Live Do - Lennon Is The Only Cat Becaus He Is The Only One Whose Name I Care To Remember - I Picture Rin's Dorm On The Third Floor, Meaning Lennon Couldn't Just Jump Down. Instead, There's A Small Contraption That The Little Busters Built For Cats To Get Up And Down. Yes, I Made That Up Too - I Was Going To Have Rin Lick That Cat Food From Her Finger Since It Would Be Cute, And Have Komari Walk In Right As She Was Doing It. Funny, But Would Make It Too Long - I Like Marshmello~ ws.


	2. Komari's Morning

**Morning Two - Komari Kamikita**

**The Missing Ribbons**

"Eeeeeh?" In one of the many small rooms of the quite large building, there was a small girl. Currently, that girl was on the floor, peeking under her bed. "That's strange… I wonder where they could be." She was looking for something. As she stood up, her skirt unruffled and fell back down to her thighs as she sighed.

It had happened only a couple minutes ago. She had woken up the same way she did every morning - by hitting 'snooze' on her alarm clock three different times, and running to the small cabinet to grab a bag of chips.

After eating the contents of that bag, she went to her bathroom and took a quick shower. After that, she began to get dressed. But as she was putting on her shirt, she realized that something was amiss.

Sitting atop a small vanity table that sat against the wall near the balcony door, there was a wooden box with no lid. Inside was a cushion that took up most of the box and normally resting on top of that cushion was two long ribbons.

They were each about a single meter long, and only a few millimeters wide, and were colored pink with white linings. In the exact middle of each one was a large, yellow star.

"Where could they have gone?" That was what was amiss in that room. Those ribbons were missing from that box, and she couldn't for remember where she had put them to save her life. And she needed them to tie her hair up.

The most confusing part was that, every night before she went to sleep, she would take the ribbons out of her hair, making it fall down, and place them in the box with a cushion. The stars would rest on the cushion while the string would fall out of the box.

But now they weren't there. Without them, she couldn't put her shoulder length hair into the twin tails she liked so much. Without the all-important ribbons, she wouldn't stand out at all in class.

"What do I do?" She casually glanced at the clock as the green, digital numbers changed to say '6:40'. "BRUEH!?" 6:40 meant that breakfast would start in exactly twenty minutes, and if she was late breakfast all the good snacks might be taken. "I-I-I have to find my ribbons!"

She panicked, and began to frantically pace around the room in nothing more than a circle. But she realized that she wasn't helping herself any and took a deep breath to calm herself.

_'What did I do last night before I took them off?'_ She thought while placing her hand on her chin and closing her eyes. She nodded twice before opening her eyes in realization.

She remembered what she had done the night before when she finally said goodnight to Rin and the rest of the Little Busters and headed for her small dorm room.

It was late, but she wasn't all that tired, so she decided to stay up for a little bit. So, she grabbed a few snacks and a handheld game console, and relaxed for a good bit. She had already taken the ribbons out of her hair and put them away before that.

After she realized that it was almost eleven at night, she shut her game off and walked out onto the balcony attached to her room to watch the stars. And… it had been kind of windy that night. On top of that, she had left the door open. And that led the girl named Komari Kamikita to one final conclusion.

She ran to the small, plastic, pink trash can next to her vanity table and moved the few bags of snacks out of the way. And sitting under an empty bag of candy, and on top of an empty bag of chips, was two, meter long, pink and white ribbons with a golden star.

"YES!" She hurriedly picked them up and wiped the visible chip crumbs away from them, and tied each one into a bow around a small clump of hair on each side of her head, effectively putting her hair up into twin tails. Then she grabbed her black jacket with red linings and put it on over her shirt. "Ready!"

She glanced at the clock again is the time turned to '6:47' and she smiled as she ran out the door to her dorm room.

* * *

Pie's Thoughts: Once Again, Not Sure If Komari Lives Alone Either - You Would Think That They Go To Class First Thing In The Morning, But They _Do_ Eat Dinner In The Cafeteria, So WHy Not Breakfast? Yes, This Does Slightlt Contradict Rin's Morning - I Pictue Komari Living I A Second Floor Dorm - Since All Students Eat Meals That The School Makes, I Couldn't Imagine Students Having A Kitchen In Their Dorms, But I Picture A Small Pantry Either Way - I May Or May Not See Dorms As A Cross Between Things I See In Anime And Hotel Rooms In Real Life - I Still Like Marshmello~ ws.


	3. Riki and Masato's Morning

**Morning Three: Riki Naoe**

**Probably The Most Normal One…**

As the beeping of the alarm started to go off, an outstretched arm hurriedly grabbed it off the end table and went behind the speaker to silence it. Shortly after, the beeping stopped with a click. After it was gently placed back onto the end table, there was a yawn.

And with that, Riki Naoe sat up in his bed and covered his mouth. He gently stared at the digital, blue numbers of the clock which annoyingly read '5:45'. After finally realizing that it was just the slightest bit chilly in the room, he shivered.

"M-Muscles…" A groan and some almost inaudible words - if it was anyone else but Riki that heard them, those words wouldn't have been able to be understood - came from above, but the boy ignored it and yawned again. He reached behind his head and scratched his hair while he yawned this time, and then began to slide off of his lower bunk bed.

After brushing away the massive arm and hand that was delicately hanging off the edge of the upper bunk, Riki stood and stretched his arms by holding one up high and grabbing it near the shoulder with his other hand.

After he brought his arms back down, he once again reached for the alarm clock. He pressed a button on top which switched the digital numbers back to say '5:45', and then hit another button which raised them to say '6:30'. Then, he turned the volume to the highest it could go and set it back down.

With another yawn, Riki walked to his closet and pulled out a white shirt, a black jacket, a red tie, and black pants. After folding them all to make a neat pile, he carried them off to the bathroom whose entrance sat near the bed.

Soon enough, the sound of running water could be heard echoing throughout the room, but in a certain area, that sound was drowned out by the sound of somebody snoring very loudly. Another ten minutes passed before the sound of water stopped being heard in the entire room, and a few minutes later the bathroom door opened once again.

Riki stepped out with his shirt, jacket, and pants already on He was wrapping his tie around his neck as he walked towards a small table near the corner of the room. Looking at the clock, he saw that it was currently 6:02, so he sat down at the table and opened up what looked like a textbook.

Time kept passing by, and eventually Riki closed the book and stood up. The alarm clock's blue numbers now read '6:24' and he stretched one last time before grabbing and putting on a pair of white socks and his brown dress shoes.

After that, he slowly walked towards the door and made his way into the hallway, leaving only the loud snoring inside the room.

**Morning 3.5: Masato Inohara**

As the extremely loud alarm clock began to ring, a tall, well-built boy suddenly jerked upwards, his eyes already wide open. He quickly looked around with a confused expression before looking down to see that the alarm clock had been making the noise that had woken him up so violently.

After reaching down and turning it off, Masato Inohara quickly hopped down off of his bed and began to stretch. Then, something horrible happened.

"Oi, Riki. It's time to- WAHHH!" As he turned to what should have been lying in the bed below his, he realized that his friend was not there. "OH NO! RIKI'S GONE MISSING!" He clasped his hands to his face and then fell down in despair. "Riki… My muscles have failed you."

Then, reality set in.

"Huh? Oh, wait… Riki's always gone by the time I wake up, right?" He looked back at the clock as the time switched to '6:32' and sighed. "I always forget that."

He quickly stood up and reached over to the wall where an object that consisted of handles connected by strings hung on a nail and began to pull them apart vigorously.

"I must repent for my weak memory! MUSCLES!" A certain amount of minutes later, he fell to the ground. "M-Muscles…" He looked back from his spot on the ground and realized that it was almost time for breakfast to start. "Uh oh! My muscles need nutrition to stay strong!"

He opened up the closet and grabbed a big red shirt, a comparatively small black jacket, a pair of pants, and then grabbed a red headband from the table. After getting dressed, he clenched his fists tightly.

"TO FOOD!" And with that, Masato ran out the door at high speed shouting 'muscles'.

He didn't even take a shower…

* * *

Pie's Thoughts: So, I Know For A Fact That Riki and Masato Live Together... So HA - I Picture Riki As A Good Student That Wakes Up Early And Studies In The Morning, So Yeah - I Know The Layout Of Riki's Room Perfectly Since It Shows It So Much - You Can Leave The Floor Their On To Your Imagination - I See Masato As A... Well, As An Idiot - I've Been Saying I Like Marshmellows, But None Of You Know What That's From...


	4. Kyousuke's Morning

This Is Kyousuke (As It States), But Try Not To See His Face During This. See, It Was My Intention To Make It Seem Like It Was That Kind Of Omake Thing Where It Has A Shadow Over His Eyes The Whole Time For Some Reason... I Don't Know... Thought It'd Be Slick. Slick Rick. Okay, Read...

* * *

**Morning Four: Kyousuke Natsume**

**A Different Type Of Morning**

The sun began to filter through blinds on the small window, and shined directly on the face of sleeping man. As the sun hit his closed eyes, they twitched and began to open. As they got halfway open, there was a scream.

"GAH!" The man with orange hair rolled over in his futon and groaned while holding his eyes. "Every morning…"

He finally removed his hands from his face and put on over his mouth as he began to yawn. After his mouth closed, he sat up in the sleeping bag-like bed and rubbed his head.

"Well, I'm up at least." He began to stand, throwing the blankets over his legs to the ground. As he straightened out, he pointed towards the futon. "I need to air you out today. But first…" He moved his arms up, and grasped his hands together. "I'll get something to eat."

He took a few steps inside the run-down apartment building and opened a small fridge under a counter. There was some rummaging around inside - the clanking of bottles, the shaking of liquid, and the sound of objects moving around - before the door closed again.

In his hands was a carton of milk, a few eggs, and a bottle of soy sauce. After setting all that on the counter, he opened a cabinet door above the fridge and pulled out a package of bread, a box of rice, a can of anti-stick spray, and a pot and pan.

After pulling the last two slices of bread form the package, he slid them in a toaster and pressed the button down. With the bread now toasting, he opened a drawer to grab a fork and a small, plastic bowl. He cracked the eggs in the bowl, poured some milk in with it, and began to quickly mix around with the fork.

When that was done, he set the pot in the sink to fill it with water, and put it over a fire on the stove. He sprayed the pan, and put it over another fire. He poured the egg-milk into the pan, and the rice into pot.

Ten minutes later, he was sitting at a table and reading a newspaper while eating a slice of toast. On a plate in front of him, there were scrambled eggs on top of rice that had been covered in soy sauce. It was his preferred breakfast.

After reading several boring articles in the paper, and finishing all of his food, he threw the dishes in the sink and yawned as he walked to the bathroom.

After taking a shower and getting dressed in normal day clothes, he stepped out of the bathroom, back into the slightly rundown apartment building he had been staying at.

"I'll air out that futon now." He walked to the blankets lying on the ground and piled everything on top of the other. "To the balcony!" Using his foot, he slid open the glass door in the back of the room and took his futon and blankets to the rail.

After hanging each individual object on a separate spot on the rather small amount of railing the balcony had, he walked back in the building, sliding the door closed behind him. He leaned back against the glass and sighed.

"Sure has been boring lately… Maybe I'll by some manga on the way home. Yeah… that would be perfect." He smiled and pushed himself forward. "Okay… I guess I'll go now."

The man with orange hair walked towards the table, and grabbed a small wallet and a small key that was under it, and then walked to the door.

"After all, I wouldn't everyone to worry."

* * *

Pie's Thoughts: No, He's _Not_ In A Student Dorm - I Wrote "Apartment", But Thing Of It More As An Inexpensive Hotel Room - Good D*mn, Kyousuke's Hot (I'm Totally Straight) - I Didn't Know Whether To Say Brown Or Orange Hair, But... Eh. Whatever - If Anybody Can Tell Me What "I Like Marshmello~ ws" Is From, Two Hundred Points! (Hint: There's Another Reference To A Similar Thing Up At The Top)


End file.
